Rico's Mysterious Mansion 2
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: The sequel to Rico's Mysterious Mansion. "Skipper, be careful!" Marlene shouted. Skipper walks over to him and as he was about to lay a flipper on him, Rico grabs Skipper by the leg.
1. Skipper's escape

Skipper runs out of the mansion and finds Marlene, she was looking for Skipper,(gasps)"Oh God you scared me," she said." What happened to you?"

She noticed he had blood on his face,"Rico,He's in there." Skipper said while panting.

She puts a coat on him to warm him up." Where are the the rest of the penguins?" She asked him." They're, they're dead Marlene." Skipper replied." I'm sorry to hear that, I encountered him before in there and I survived in there before." She said.

Why doesn't he want anybody in there?" Skipper asked,"It was dated a back ago, his family used to live there and his father was abusive to him and his mother was the only one that loved him. They left Antartica and came to Gatlinburg to move and they lived in there since when Rico was little.

When Rico was 13, his father was mean to him and made him have to work around the house. One night, Rico went in his room in there, shuts the door and began to make his own weapon."

What weapon was it?" Skipper asked, Marlene began to finish off," It was a razor glove, he went to his father that was sleeping on the couch and puts the blade to his throat and slit it open. That night when he committed murder, the animal patrol came and took him away.

He escaped, he got caught and the police shot him and killed him. Now they say that he is still in there lurking around looking for the next victim."

Wow, Marlene, that was pretty scary," Said Skipper" Who taught you this?" The otter replied back," My granparents told me this." She bandaged up Skipper's wound and she brought him to Hans's house."

Hans, I want to introduce you to Skipper." Marlene said,"Skipper! My favorite penguin, nice to see you!" Hans said as he hugged Skipper."

How's it been going Skipper?" Hans asked." Great, I wanted to know that was the Mansion really haunted?" Skipper asked," It's not really haunted, I guess it's decorated for people to go in and scare." Hans replied.


	2. Officer X's appearance

"Have you been there before?" Asked Skipper, the puffin responded back," Yes I have and I liked it." The puffin asked Skipper," Where's the rest of your penguin team," Skipper gave a sad look and said," They, They died."

By who?" Hans asked," I don't want to talk about it." Skipper replied back," I understand Skipper, I've been in there before and got locked in and survived." Hans said." I'm surprised that place is still in business," said Skipper.

" Me too," Hans said." Marlene, is there anything else going on in there?" Skipper asked." Not that I know of." Marlene replied back." Maybe we should go in there to see if the killer still there." Marlene said," Ok" Skipper said. They went to the mansion and it was still opened.

they went in the room where Skipper shot Rico and his body wasn't there. They checked the whole place for any murder and didn't see anything. Everything was normal in there." Well, I don't see dead people Skipper." Marlene responded."

Neither did I," said Hans. A black security guard comes busting in the mansion and it appears to be Officer X. " That penguin," he muttered."

Marlene said," I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to lighten up." It's those penguins, they drive me crazy." Officer X said.


	3. Officer X's bad temper

Officer X gets mad and runs out of the mansion and disappears," Don't worry Skipper, we'll be alright," Hans said. It's not him," Skipper said," It's Rico that I'm thinking about," Skipper replied, that night, they went into the mansion and Officer X was yelling at somebody because he was mean," Don't worry Skipper, he'll be fine,

hopefully he'll chang because he's not very nice to people." Marlene said, they left the mansion and Skipper saw the flashing skeleton animatronic outside of the window.

The next morning, they woke up and got some breakfest."Say, Skipper,want to go swimming?" Hans asked," No thanks." Said Skipper, Officer X storms in and began cursing under his breath. He walks up to the cashier and said," I want it NOW!" He slammed his money on the countertop and just walked off, the evil zookeeper runs out and goes to Ripley's aquarium and brought a stun gun with him to electocute any penguins that's there.

He got caught by a policeman and told him to leave and he started cussing at the policeman," Sir, I would suggest for you to leave," Officer X left.


	4. The investigation

It was 12:00 midnight and the evil zookeeper went into the mansion. He goes to the cashier and said," How much is this crap!" The cashier responded," Sir, I wouldn't talk like that because you would get kicked out.

He responded back saying," I don't give a you know what!" Would you like to talk to my manager?" The cashier asked and OX said," Yes I would." The manager comes and says," You are not allowed to come here anymore." OX left and went back int the hotel.

Meanwhile, Skipper was talking to Marlene about how Private and Kowalski died, Hans comes in and tells them that there has been a murder at the Mysterious Mansion. "I wonder who the killer is," said Hans." I know who the killer is but I forgot," said Skipper.

They went out into the mansion because they stayed in a hotel right next to it." Skipper, what if Rico knows that you're not dead?" Marlene asked," I don't know, I guess I should just kill him," replied Skipper.

They see the manniquin standing on the balcony in the lobby area and Skipper looks for Rico's body and it wasn't there.


	5. Officer X's death

Officer X goes back in the mansion and it was about to close," I want to come in here NOW!" He yelled at the cashier, the cashier responded back," Ok, I guess you want to come in here so bad, I guess I'll let you go through it."

He unlocks the small door and the black man walks in the room and as the door creaked, it startled him a little. He hears the doors that are outside began to shut, he walks out and bangs on it trying to get out.

"Open this door Now!" He yelled. He was alone with no one else with him, everything was turned on inside so he went back in the room wherethe fireplace was, the skeleton animatronic began to speak"Ah, what a lovely surprise, are you afraid of the dark, yes, Mhuhahahahahaha, you must know the secret passageway behind the fireplace, oh and remember, do not touch anyone or anything, if you need any help, just scream,Mwhahahahahaha."

Officer X goes through the secret passageway and goes to a room that's really dark and an unkown figure grabs him and he saw the figure, it was Rico." So, I see you must want to come and see me don't you?" Rico said," Stupid penguin!" Officer X said, as he said that, he pulls out a gun and started firing bullets at Rico but missed."

I hate penguins!" Officer X shouted," Oh, I see that you must be wondering that I'm dead but I'm not!" Rico shouted as he knocked the gun out of OX's hand, Rico unfolds his glove and cuts Officer X's knee, he screams and covers up the wound and began limping away.

Rico caught up with him and stuck the blade in the side of his head, Officer X collapsed onto the ground dead.


	6. The plan

Rico drags the body into an empty room and hung it on a ceiling where there's strobe lights so people can see his body in the strobe light room.

Skipper walks up to Marlene and asks her," Would you like to go out to eat with me?" Marlene said excitedly," Yes, yes I would love to Skipper!" They brought Hans with them and they went to a Hibachi grill.

They ate some food and were full. They left the place and went to the sky lift, they got on it and it took them to the other side of the mountain," Skipper, I can see the Mysterious Mansion from here," Marlene said," I can too," said Skipper. They got off and gone back to the hotel.

Skipper had to take a shower to wash the blood off of him, as he got out, Marlene was standing there waiting on him. She pulls out her phone and checks the time." Skipper, should we go back to the mansion to see if anything bad happens there?" She asked.

" Sure just hold on," Skipper said as he brought his gun with him and they all head out of the hotel and into the mansion.


	7. Locked in

It was past midnight and the mansion was opened, all three of them went in. As they got in, they heard the doors shut and locked." This is not good," Marlene said," We're trapped in here!" Hans shouted," Don't worry, we'll make back out alive," Skipper said.

They went in the room where the fireplace was and they heard the skeleton saying," Ah, a lovely surprise, are you afraid of the dark, yes? Mwhahahahahaha, you must know where the secret passageway is behind the fireplace. Oh and remember, do not touch anyone or anything, if you need any help just scream! Mwhuahahahaha.

"I know that there's a secret passageway," Marlene said. All three got behind the mantle and pushed it which led them to a dark room lit up with blacklights.

Marlene went first to lead them through it. They went to the room with many doors and as they were about to open one, they heard a laughter," Who is this?!" Marlene shouted." It's me Rico, I knew y'all would come here to see your favorite penguin."


	8. Skipper's decision

They ran away from Rico but Marlene was locked in, she comes outside of the balcony screaming," Somebody help me, please!" Rico approaches her and she took a vase and smashed it on his head.

She runs into Skipper and Hans," We need to get out of here fast." Skipper said, Hans picks up the manniquin and battering rams the doors," This thing's useless!" Hans shouted.

They ran upstairs and hid behind the bed," How are we going to get out of here?" She whimpered, Rico walks by and looks around for them as he said," Come out come out wherever you are!"

He hears a noise coming from the bedroom so he checks it out and nothing was there. Marlene began to whimper and Skipper was comforting her." Hans, where is he?" Skipper asked.

" I don't see him anywhere," he said. As they got out of the corner, Skipper loads his revolver and walks out to find him." Hans, where should I find him?" He asked," Skipper, I don't think you should go by yourself because it's dangerous in there." Hans said.

"Don't worry, I got this," Skipper said," I'm coming with you," Marlene said," And so am I," Hans said. They go to the kitchen and Skipper finds Kowalski's decaying corpse.

"Marlene, this is how Kowalski died."She whimpered from what she saw, they exited through the kitchen and went into the room with the clown thing is and saw Private's corpse sitting there. They left the room and runs into a body hanging on the ceiling and it appears to be Officer X's body, Marlene covered he mouth to keep from screaming from what she saw. They hear a noise and saw a figure dart by them.


	9. Rico's attempt

The figure lands in front of them and says," Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rico said," I thought I killed you Rico," Skipper said," I cannot die because I'm already dead!" Rico shouted.

Skipper pulls the gun out and shoots him in the chest, Rico falls on the floor acting like he's dead," I'm going to check to see if he's dead." Skipper said," Be careful!" Marlene shouted.

Skipper walks over to him and as he was about to lay a flipper on him, Rico pops up and grabs Skipper by the leg, Skipper finds a knife and stabs it through Rico's flipper followed by a scream from Rico.

Rico releases his grip and Skipper began limping away." He's not dead." Skipper said,"Skipper, what happened?" Marlene asked," I don't know," he said as he looked down at his leg and it was broken.

" Where's Hans?" He asked," I'm over here!" Hans replied back," Listen, we need to get the hell out of here before he kills us." Said Skipper, they lookedat the clock and it was 2:00 in the morning. They heard a loud scraping noise coming from upstairs, they go and check it out. Rico was looking for something to kill Skipper, and so he finds a long spear.


	10. Skipper's death

"Skipper, we need to act fast." Said Marlene," Yeah we should," said Hans." Okay, all we need to do is to find a secret passageway go through it and find a window and break through it and jump out and land safely." Said Skipper.

"Or we can stay in here until it opens back up." He said, they all went in the passageway and found a room where the flashing skeleton is. Marlene goes in the bathroom with Skipper and Hans and they find the bodies in abag that didn't make it.

They go into this room lit up with strobe lights and blacklights," I hate strobe lights," Marlene said. They walk through the room with many doors and couldn't find the right one to lead them through." We're trapped," Hans said,

they find the right door and walks through it and as Marlene looked up on the wall, she saw a random person crucified onto the wall and it was a real person.

She began to whimper from what she saw and they continued on and went into the room where the clown thing was and as Marlene walked up to it, it shot air at her and startled he a little." God, I freaking hate clowns." She said, they were looking for Rico to kill him and couldn't find him. So he pops up with a spear and shoves it through Skipper.


	11. It begins

Skipper screams as Marlene turned around and screamed as well from watching Skipper getting stabbed by a spear, the metal tip came out of his stomach and Skipper's body started shaking and as he shoved it deeper, Skipper's body goes limp and Rico pulls it out and Skipper's body collapses onto the floor dead.

"You Bastard!" Marlene shouted as she began to tear up," Come on, this way!" Hans shouted, she ran towards him and she looked back at Skipper's body lying there motionless, she began to tear up until Hans pulled her with his flipper." We need to act fast before he kills us all," Hans exclaimed.

She began crying and hugged him," Don't cry," Hans said softly," It's going to be alright," he said," I know Skipper was your best penguin friend," he said. Marlene was sobbing as she buried her face into his chest and hugged the puffin.

"That, that, bastard, he killed Skipper!" She said. They left that room to look for him, they heard a noise coming from the other side of the room and so they went there to check it out.


	12. Rico's death

They went in the room where the noise was coming from and Rico was standing there with his razor glove on, he walks over to Marlene and began to strangle her until Hans gets a baseball bat and swung it towards his nuts.

Rico falls in pain and laid there for about 10 minutes, clutching his part, Marlene gasps for air and Hans grabs her and takes her to a secret hideout.

Rico gets up and was looking for them, he finds an empty room filled with the corpses of the victims he killed. He heard a noise coming from the corner and so he checks it out and got interrupted by a syringe needle stuck in his back.

Hans comes out and started beating him up. As Marlene watched, Rico grabs Hans by the shoulder and breaks his collar bone followed by a scream. Hans uses his other flipper and grabs a machete and swung it towards Rico.

Rico blocks it with his glove and shoves Hans into a wall, Marlene runs over to Rico and stabs him in the back which caused him to scream. Rico runs downstairs into the room with many doors," Come on, let's find him." Hans said, they went in the room and he was hiding in the corner of the doors, he springs out and tackles Marlene. She punches him in the beak, causing him to scream as blood ran down from it.

He growls and darts towards them, Hans pulls out a gun and as Rico came closer to them, Hans starts firing bullets at him and hits him. Marlene takes his glove and jams it into his stomach, causing him to scream. He gets up, takes the glove out, he finds a spear and throws it at Hans and nails him in the foot, Hans screamed as the metal tip went into his foot.

He pulls it out and throws it at Rico and misses. Marlene finds a shotgun and loads it." Rico, go to hell!" She shouted, she cocks it and fired it at him, brain matter and blood splattered on the wall and Rico's body collapsed onto the ground dead." It's over!" Marlene said, she hugs Hans and they heard the doors unlock and they ran out and left.


End file.
